sdgofandomcom-20200215-history
Mission 01 - Hong Kong Downtown
Objective: Destroy the 3 Psyco Gundams in Hong Kong before the time runs out. Enemies: Zaku II: The majority of the enemies in this mission are Zakus. They'll mostly try to swarm and melee your units. Killing enough of these spawns the Psyco Gundams. Dom: These units will try to shoot your mobile suit from long range and have the ability to inflict Boost Down status. These can be very dangerous when combined with a large group of Zakus. Psyco Gundam: There are three Psyco Gundams that need to be killed to finish the mission. Their I-Field means you will need to use ballistic type weaponry instead of beam weaponry. These use a Beam Special Attack very often and can be tough to deal with. Lower difficulty strategy: Very Easy: Try not to use your Trainer MS and you will do well. Easy: Use decent type Mobile Suits, like CGUE and focus on destroying the Psyco Gundams as soon as possible. Normal: Same thing as Easy, but you may want to use A ranks like Wing Gundam Zero. Also, since the Zakus are more than Dom and will interrupt your attack, it is recommended to have a paper type unit in your team to support. Hard: This mission may be a bit tougher now, but it is still one of the easier Hard Difficulty missions. If you use the Freedom Gundam you gain from a quest then you will be able to easily complete this mission. Expert mission strategy: Do note that there may be other options that can be used. However, any swaps you make to the ideal team composition may increase the difficulty of this mission. Expert missions are difficult even with a decent team. Chose your unit composition wisely. Alternatives: * Heavyarms Custom (EW) instead of Neue Ziel * Gundam F91 instead of Heavyarms Custom (EW) * Wing Gundam Zero instead of Full Armor ZZ Gundam Expert: Neue Ziel will attack all the Zaku's and Doms, but generally doesn't focus on the Psyco Gundams. The two FA ZZs will purge and focus on the Psyco Gundams solely by standing on their head and spamming its No-Boost Melee Attack. This mission isn't difficult with these units, but if you use mobile suits of a lesser standard this mission may give you trouble. Remember that using Cyclops while surrounded by Zakus is not only a great defensive tool, it also deals significant amounts of damage. MP Qubeley Quest: This is a very difficult mission and requires good teamwork. Neue Ziel and Heavyarms Custom will work together in destroying the Zakus and Doms needed to fullfill the requirement. HAC should remember to use its R mode to become unflinchable strategically. The 2 FA ZZs will work on the Psyco Gundams on their own. The difficulty in this quest is destroying enough Zakus and Doms before time runs out. If the 2 FA ZZs do their part very quickly they can leave the third Psyco Gundam alive with a sliver of life and help out in destroying the remaining Zakus & Doms. Generally everyone should use Cyclops here. The Art of Fighting skill part is very helpful to all, but the HAC.